


to be young and loved and feel it in our bones

by musicspeakstoo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicspeakstoo/pseuds/musicspeakstoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau technically does need a place to live, couch surfing no longer fulfilling all his needs and like hell he’s going to dorm again. It’s not the reason why he answers the ad, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be young and loved and feel it in our bones

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was half-written months ago for a different bigbang, but no one claimed it and so I put it away, intending to let it gather dust in my drafts. However, when the hbb came around, I decided that the fic deserved another shot, and an ending. Shoutout to the lovely people who listened to me whine about this fic, primarily cinderlily, Tara, and Firalla11, you guys rock! Title comes from Jukebox the Ghost's "Good Day"
> 
> Also shoutout to my incredible artist ofpuckandpens, who made the incredible art that you can see here http://archiveofourown.org/works/5058388.

Beau technically _does_ need a place to live, couch surfing no longer fulfilling all his needs and like hell he’s going to dorm again. It’s not the reason why he answers the ad, though. It’s because the ad is so ridiculously specific and Beau is a little sleep-deprived and a lot hungover and it seemed like a good idea at the time.

_Wanted: roommate who is quiet and neat. Must like hockey. Must not attempt to drag me out to parties/other social situations without advanced notice. I have a specific routine and I don’t like to be interrupted. No one with a peanut allergy need apply._

There’s no way that someone like that actually exists, it’s gotta be some sort of prank. He answers it, pretending to be sincere because there’s no way that this guy, Sidney, as he introduces himself, is actually serious. Unfortunately, as he finds out, Sidney is one hundred percent serious. He’s also really hot and awkward in a way that’s kind of endearing.

“So, uh, this would be your room. It’s kind of small, I know, but it’s got a great view and it’s closer to the kitchen.”

Sidney waves his arm in the direction of the open door they’re currently standing in front of. It is technically smaller than the room that Sidney had pointed out as his, perfectly clean with vacuum lines on the little rug by the side of the bed, but that doesn’t really matter considering that the apartment itself isn’t really that big.

The view, however, is gorgeous. There’s a rooftop garden on the building next door and it’s just short enough that the window gets the garden and the sky even with the bakery two doors down being taller than the garden.  The apartment is small and freakishly neat, sure, but it’s also beautiful.

He’s just going to have to keep his bedroom door shut at all times and he and Sidney are going to get along wonderfully. Sidney walks him down to the sidewalk in front of the building, hands shoved firmly into his pockets.

“You’re the only person who answered the ad, so if you want the room it’s yours.” Sidney looks down and Beau can see that his cheeks are pink with embarrassment.

Beau wants to say something, but Sidney continues before he gets the chance, “I’m really particular, I know, and I’ve been told that it’s really annoying and I’m sorry, but,” he blows out a frustrated breath.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Beau says, placatingly. He doesn’t know why, but it upsets him that Sidney’s feeling embarrassed by his particularities.

“I’ve been couch surfing for the past month and a half, trust me when I say you are not the weirdest person I’ve bunked with.”

It’s a half-truth, but one that’s totally worth it for the smile that Sidney flashes at him.

***

Throughout the process of signing paperwork and collecting his stuff from the various places he’s stayed, Beau reconsiders it about a thousand times. Sidney is a neat freak who also seems to be a total homebody while Beau hasn’t done laundry in about a month, is wearing shirts that are two sizes too small, and is a total social butterfly. However, it is a nice apartment with relatively cheap rent and they do have hockey in common, Sidney’s the captain of the school’s hockey team, the one he’s been planning on trying out for, the one he transferred schools for.

Beau always likes to look on the bright side and Sidney really isn’t as bad as he could be. He could be one of those people who is really preachy about their opinions or he could be really loud all of the time, but instead he’s a mild-mannered Canadian who just happens to be really particular. At least, that’s how Beau rationalizes it to himself.

Regardless, the paperwork has been signed and Beau moves in a week later. Sidney, “call me Sid, we’re roommates now so you might as well”, watches as Beau moves his minimal amount of stuff into his room. He’s been crashing at other people’s places for so long that he doesn’t really have much. What he does have makes up about a duffle bag and a backpack. Sid watches him unpack with his brow furrowed in what Beau suspects might be worry.

“This is all you have?” Sid asks and yep, that’s definitely worry

He shrugs, “I couldn’t bring a lot of stuff when I moved across the country. Besides, I didn’t need a lot while couchsurfing.”

Sid looks like he’s not buying it so he adds, “I liked it, really, I swear. Moving from place to place was kind of an adventure, just chilling, not really answering to anyone. Living the ho _Beau_ life.” He grins at the pun and Sid rolls his eyes, but Beau can see him fighting a smile.

***

The first few days are as awkward as they usually are when living with someone new. He and Sid circle each other, both of them on differing schedules as Sid works at a local hockey rink and Beau works at a movie theater. School is going to start up again soon and they’re both busy preparing. Beau wanders around campus when he’s not working, trying to get a feel for where everything is. When their schedules do overlap, they’re polite and Sid makes a heartfelt, if somewhat awkward, attempt to get to know Beau.

They talk about their families, “sisters, man, aren’t they the worst?”, hockey, “I really think that the Pens just need the right offensive power,” and whatever else they can think of. It’s mostly small talk, but Beau finds himself looking forward to it.

Sometimes, though, Sid is distant and somewhat cool. He’ll brush off Beau’s offers to order takeout and ignore Beau if they’re in the same room. It doesn’t seem deliberately cruel, though, more like Sid’s holding himself back. Beau honestly can’t figure it out, something he makes the mistake of telling his mother.

“Oh, honey, are you sure this was a good idea? This boy seems odd and I’m worried about you. There are plenty of colleges in California and I’m sure you can get an apartment with one of your friends here.”

He shifts the phone to his other ear, putting his clothes in the washer, having finally gotten around to doing his laundry. “No, mom, I’m fine I swear. It’s just a little frustrating is all, but I’m sure it’s just him getting used to me. Also, we’ve already talked about this, I’m not coming home. I need to leave the nest, be my own man, that sort of thing.”

“And you’re doing laundry for the first time in how long?”

He winces, she’s got him there.

***

Beau mentions in passing to Sid that he transferred to Pitt because of the hockey team, but doesn’t think much of it until they’re eating dinner together a couple days before tryouts and Sid awkwardly clears his throat.

Beau looks up and Sid says, “We could, uh, we could go to tryouts together, if you want.”

Beau lights up, “Really? Cause that would be so cool, thanks.”

Sid’s totally blushing when he says, “Yeah, of course.”

***

Tryouts are awesome. Everyone stares when he comes in with Sid, but all he does is point Beau towards the locker rooms and then walk over to where a bunch of the other guys on the team are standing with the coaches.

Beau chats with some of the other players, there’s a foreign kid named Olli that’s the same age as Beau and they talk a bit and even though his English is rough, Beau thinks that they’ll get along well. He’s good at getting along with people.

They do some drills and run some plays and then they do some of that with the guys who are already on the team. Sid doesn’t acknowledge him throughout the whole thing, but when he sets up this guy Geno for a beautiful goal, he sees Sid look approvingly in his direction and say something to one of the coaches.

***

Sid is amazing. There’s no other word for it, Sid is the most amazing hockey player Beau has ever seen. He’s not the only one stunned, judging by the faces of all the guys around him. Even the guys already on the team seem impressed.

Afterwards, he and Sid head home. They don’t really talk much, just sit and watch the Penguins preseason game which is painful. They comment on the game, yelling at the players and letting out their frustration. It’s a lot of fun.

Beau’s about to go to bed when Sid says, “You were really good. I don’t make those decisions, but I do think that you have a spot on the team.”

He lights up, “Really? You think so? I mean, I’m not as good as you, I’ve never seen anyone as good as you, but that’s nice to hear.”

Sid smiles at him, a little bashful, “Thanks for the compliment. Night, Beau.”

He gets up and walks past Beau and Beau hears his door shut.

Beau doesn’t sleep well that night, nervous about how he did and how he can’t get Sid’s smile out of his mind.

***

Beau makes the team.

Beau makes the team and the team throws a party, both for the new guys and each other. Even Sid shows up, which makes Beau raise his eyebrows because when Beau had left to go to Olli’s dorm, Sid had been sitting in sweats and drinking one of his protein shakes.

He leans over to Geno, who’d shoved a shot of vodka at him when he’d walked in, and yells over the music, “I thought Sid didn’t like parties.”

Geno looks over to where Sid is awkwardly standing around with a red cup in his hand and laughs, throwing an arm over Beau’s shoulder, “He doesn’t. Only come to first party and maybe last. Can make him come to others only sometime.”  

Beau nods and forgets about Sid, getting wrapped up a game of beer pong with underclassmen versus upperclassmen. Beau is ace at beer pong and they win.

Later, he runs into Geno again, when he goes out to get some fresh air on the porch. He’s sitting on the porch swing, a rusty thing that looks like a safety hazard, and when he sees Beau he grins and says, “Liney!” and it’s obvious that he’s as drunk as Beau is.

Beau stumbles over to the swing and sits down very carefully, eyeing it nervously. He’s drunk enough to sit, but sober enough to know that it’s not stable. It’s chilly out, fall quickly approaching and Beau leans into Geno, who apparently is a furnace, and Beau leans a little more.

He drunkenly grins at Geno, who grins back. “I’m sooo happy to be on this team. I transferred for this team, y’know. My old college didn’t really have a team and it sucked,” he slurs. Geno nods, like he understands.

Beau doesn’t actually know how much English he understands, especially when it’s slurred like Beau’s speech is right now. One thing that Beau understands, though, is the intent way that Geno is looking at him. He’d always planned to subtly find out who on the team is into guys, more for solidarity than anything else, but if Geno wants to, Beau is game.

He has to be sure, though, and so he licks his lips and yep, Geno’s eyes definitely track the movement. Beau surges up and presses their lips together clumsily. Geno puts his hands on both sides of Beau’s face and adjusts their mouths, Beau opening his mouth to let Geno’s tongue slide against his. His mouth is hot and he tastes like vodka and Beau never wants to stop kissing him. Geno moans when Beau sucks and bites at his lips and Beau’s just about to suggest they take it somewhere else when someone from inside calls, “Yo, Geno, your Russianness is being questioned. Get your ass in here and do some shots.”

Geno breaks the kiss and Beau’s lips are pleasantly numb and most likely swollen. Geno’s mouth is red and puffy and he presses a soft kiss to Beau’s cheek before stumbling back inside.

Beau gets a ride home from one of the designated drivers and collapses onto his bed, falling asleep and feeling pleasantly warm both from the alcohol and the kissing.

***

Geno never says anything about it at practice and truthfully, Beau doesn’t remember anything except the feeling of Geno’s mouth on his. The first game of the season comes up and Sid spends the whole afternoon before being weird and then at 5, he makes himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Beau guesses this is what he meant by routines. It also explains the comment about nut allergies.

He’s really nervous and it’s pretty obvious, but so are some of the other guys so he’s not too embarrassed. Sid comes over, though, and says, “You’re going to be fine. Just breathe and you’ll be okay.”

Sid goes over to the other rookies, probably to give them a similar pep talk, but the goalie, Flower, is looking at him strangely.

Beau scores on his first shot and he’s on top of the fucking world. Geno slams into him, hugging him. When he gets back on the bench, Sid knocks their helmets together and beams at him. It feels better than good.

They give him the stupid feather boa that apparently serves to designate the player of the game and Geno pulls him into a noogie. Olli drapes half the boa over him and jokingly bats his eyes at Beau who laughs and shoves him away.

Sid grins at him and claps him on the back, saying, “Congrats, Beau. Keep it up and we’ll kick ass this season for sure.”

He goes to bed still smiling. The only blemish to the night was how Flower had looked at him before the game and after, when he had just stared at Beau.

The next few weeks fly by in a flurry of games, practices, classes, homework, and hanging out with friends.

His line with Geno and Nealer is producing like crazy, almost getting a goal or assist per game. He hangs out with everyone from the team, but his lineys are who he’s closest to. Sid doesn’t count, they live together so he knows him by proxy and even then he can say that he knows half the team better than he knows Sid.

Things are going pretty well and if he sometimes jerks off to the memory of making out with Geno, well, it was pretty good kissing what can he say?

***

On Halloween, someone, Beau doesn’t know who and he’s fairly certain no one else does either, throws a huge party. Beau talks Bortz, another guy on the team, into dressing up as Playboy bunnies. Bortz seems pretty embarrassed by it, but Beau thinks it’s because when Beau first walked into the party someone had yelled “dibs!” and Bortz has mostly gotten laughed at by the team.

A lot of the drinks are candy flavored so they go down quickly and often and soon he loses count of how much he’s had to drink. The room isn’t spinning, though, so he thinks he’s okay. He stumbles over to the kitchen and fills a glass of water from the sink and downs it. He took his alcohol education thing just like everybody else.

The strobe light that someone brought is starting to hurt his eyes and the fake fog sends him out the back door for some fresh air. It’s crowded out back, but cool and even though Beau’s shivering in no time, he can breathe regularly and is thinking a bit more clearly. A warm hand claps him on the shoulder and he jumps and turns around to see Geno towering over him.

“Look good tonight, Sunshine.” Geno’s words aren’t slurred, but he is swaying a little.

Beau resists the urge to roll his eyes, he doesn’t like the nickname no matter how accurate it may be or how good a movie Remember the Titans is.

He blushes as he sees that Geno is looking at him, heat in his eyes.

“Thanks, you too.”

Geno’s dressed as a 70s disco guy, but seems to have left the afro he was in earlier behind, leaving him in tight green checkered pants and a silky purple top left gaping open, looking ripped, like he snagged it on something. Beau can see a sliver of his chest and he flushes, wants to lick it.

Geno looks at him, smirking. Beau guesses he’d been staring. He’s still a little drunk, after all. Beau shivers again and Geno takes a step towards him, backing Beau up against the railing.

“Cold?” Geno asks and, at Beau’s nod, “I’m warm you up,” and kisses him.

Beau is having a serious sense of deja vu, but he doesn’t really think that they’re going to get interrupted this time. After all, Geno came looking for him. Geno pulls Beau in towards him and Beau can feel the heat of his hand through the thin corset thing he’s wearing. Geno has to bend down a bit to kiss him and Beau moves his hands from Geno’s waist to twine them in Geno’s hair. Geno’s mouth is warm and tastes like straight vodka. Beau doesn’t really like vodka, but he enjoys licking the taste of it from Geno’s mouth and the moan Geno lets out when Beau sucks on his upper lip. He’s hard and the soft material of his costume is rubbing against his dick and he moans at the friction.

“Come home with me,” Beau demands when he can finally tear himself away from Geno’s mouth.

Geno nods and they stumble back into the party, Geno’s hands on his hips. They manage to somehow catch a cab, one pulling up to the house that was probably meant for someone else, but whatever, Beau’s getting laid. Geno behaves in the cab, mostly cuddling Beau close and keeping his hands to himself. That lasts long enough for Beau to pay for the cab, thank god most of them take credit cards, and as soon as they get up to the front door, Geno’s plastered against his back.

Beau manages to unlock the door on the first try and they stumble up the stairs to Beau’s apartment. Beau is quietly thankful that the elevator is out of order because he doesn’t know if he could keep his hands to himself in another confined space with Geno. Geno is quiet on the stairs, but Beau gets the feeling that that’s because he’s staring at Beau’s ass.

When they get to Beau’s door. Geno plasters himself to Beau again, mouthing at Beau’s neck and it takes Beau a couple of tries to open this door. As soon as it’s open, he’s turning around and kissing Geno. Geno kicks the door shut and they move to Beau’s room, still kissing. Beau shoves Geno away when they get into his room so that way he can shut and lock his door and then he turns around to see Geno shirtless, his shirt a puddle on the floor.

Beau’s eyes are stuck on how built Geno is and Beau’s seen him shirtless before, but it’s different when he’s standing in Beau’s bedroom looking at him with heat in his eyes. Beau fumbles for his costume, yanking it down, but it’s tight around his hips and he can’t get it all the way off.

Geno chuckles lowly and says, “Costume look good, but not good for sex, yes?”

Beau glares at him and Geno kneels in front of Beau, holy shit, and yanks on each leg of the costume, pulling the whole thing off of him. Now Beau’s completely naked except for the thigh highs. He’s not sure when he lost his shoes, but they’re definitely off. Geno looks up at Beau and grins, taking Beau into his mouth. Beau moans loudly, figures Sid’s still at the party, there’s no need to be quiet. Besides, Geno seems to like that he’s loud, if answering moan is anything to go by.

Beau is kinda drunk, though, and if Geno keeps going like this, Beau is going to come and he had a different idea of how this was going to go. He pushes Geno away and says, “get naked.”

Geno complies, kicking off his ridiculous shoes and yanks his pants down along with his underwear and Beau distantly hopes that this isn’t a one-time thing because he totally wants to get his mouth on Geno. Instead, he shoves Geno towards his bed and takes the lube and condoms from his bedside table. He goes to take the thigh highs off, but Geno stops him with a hand on his arm. Beau’s drunk on lust and alcohol and so he just goes with it, crawling on top of Geno and kissing him stupid.

Geno flips them over and Beau’s a little out of breath with how easily Geno manhandled him. Geno snags the lube and condoms from the side table and dumps them on the bed next to him. Beau spreads his legs and Geno leans in and sucks a hickey onto the inside of his thigh. He sucks a twin onto Beau’s other thigh and Beau tugs at his hair to get him going. Geno chuckles and slicks his fingers up as Beau shoves a pillow under his hips.

Geno’s fingers are cold from the lube and he slides the first one in slowly as Beau sucks in a breath. Geno goes slowly, fingering him open slowly and it’s both incredibly frustrating and sweet.

“Genooooooo” Beau whines, squirming around Geno’s fingers inside him.  

“Shhh, be patient.” Geno rubs his hand soothingly up and down Beau’s thigh, but pulls his fingers out and puts on the condom.

Beau squirms excitedly, he’s glad Geno didn’t make him beg, he doesn’t like doing it and doesn’t have enough control to last long tonight.

Geno slicks himself up and pushes slowly into Beau, who moans long and loud. Geno pulls almost all the way out and then slams back into Beau again. Beau’s gasping and writhing as Geno gets a firm grip on his hips and then pounds into Beau, finding his prostate and lighting up Beau’s everything. He rolls his hips in counter to Geno’s and they find a rhythm that has them both gasping.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, gonna mark you up good.”

Apparently, Geno’s into dirty talk. Beau doesn’t mind it, makes a breathy noise in response. Geno leans up and sucks a huge hickey on Beau’s neck. Beau can’t decide between leaning into the snap of Geno’s hips or the warm suction of his mouth.  Geno pulls back and leans over to grab the headboard, hips snapping into Beau’s in earnest now.

“Gonna come, G,” Beau whines, feeling his orgasm approaching.

“Yes, good, come on baby, come,” Geno purrs.

He wraps his hand around Beau’s cock and tugs it in synch with his thrusts and Beau comes with a wail. He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or if the sex is just that good, but he whites out for a few seconds. He comes to just to hear Geno let out a guttural moan as he comes as well.

Geno carefully pulls out, both of them wincing. He ties up the condom and throws it out. Beau picks up a piece of costume, he’s not sure whose it is, and wipes himself off. Geno hovers by the bed and Beau says tiredly, “Stay.”

Geno climbs back into bed and flops next to Beau. “Knew I go home with you tonight,” he says matter of factly.

“Mmmm, why?” Beau asks, sleep getting closer

Geno grins at him, “I call dibs. So I know.”

Beau snorts and curls into Geno’s warmth, drifting off to sleep.

***

Beau wakes up to warmth at his side and light snoring in his ear. His head is throbbing, but thankfully opening his eyes isn’t too painful. It takes him a minute, but he remembers what happened last night and he mentally does a fist pump for finally getting to have sex with Geno. Geno doesn’t seem to be waking up anytime soon, judging by the snores, so Beau carefully wiggles out from underneath him and grabs some boxers from his drawer.

He honestly just wants to go curl up back into Geno and will the headache away, but Geno had at least as much to drink as he did and so he goes into the kitchen searching for water and advil.

He stumbles into the kitchen and Sid is there, looking not at all hungover and drinking a cup of coffee. His mouth drops open when he looks at Beau and that’s when Beau realizes that he’s still wearing the thigh highs. Then he looks down at himself and notices that he’s got fingertip-shaped bruises on his hips. He doesn’t even want to think about what the rest of him looks like, with all the bruises Geno left everywhere else last night.

Beau takes a deep breath, looks up, and glides past Sid and grabs two waters from the fridge along with the advil that Sid always keeps in a basket on the counter. He’s about to leave when he stops, grabs a mug from the cabinet above the coffeemaker, and then pours a cup of coffee, snagging the milk and sugar from their places and carefully balancing everything in his hands. He tosses a “morning, Sid” over his shoulder and goes to wake up Geno.

When he gets back to his room, Geno’s sitting up and looking bleary. He smiles at Beau, or at the stuff in Beau’s hands, he’s not entirely sure. He puts the coffee, water, milk, and sugar on the table next to Geno, silently thanking his mother for insisting that he get two bedside tables. He crawls into his side of the bed while Geno makes his coffee the way he likes it, apparently with all the sugar in the world, pours out two pills, and pops them in his mouth, taking a long swig of the water. He turns and gives two to Geno as well, who swallows his with a gulp of coffee, but also takes a sip of the water.

Beau waits until he swallows to see what happens next. Geno looks over at him and frowns, reaches an arm out to loop around Beau’s shoulders and tug him closer. Beau curls into Geno’s side, closing his eyes as Geno runs his fingers through Beau’s hair. They stay like that as Geno finishes his coffee, taking enough time that Beau’s almost asleep when he feels Geno shift.

“Mmm?” Beau asks, really hoping that Geno’s not about to leave.

“Shh, Sunshine, just going to bathroom. Stay, be right back.” Geno kisses Beau’s temple and Beau shifts down to where his pillow is without opening his eyes.

He’s only dozing when he feels Geno get back into bed, wrapping one arm around Beau’s waist, dragging him flush to Geno’s chest.

“Don’t go” Beau murmurs.

Geno kisses his temple, “Not going anywhere. Sleep. Will talk at normal time.”

Beau smiles as he goes back to sleep, feeling Geno’s warmth behind him.

When they wake up again, Beau makes them omelettes, one of the only things he can make, courtesy of his mom insisting that he be able to eat more than pizza and ramen when he went off to college. They eat in relative silence, both fighting the remnants of a hangover.

When they’re done, Beau sits them down on the couch and blurts out, “So what is this?”

He feels younger than he is, asking that, but he really can’t take weeks of pining after Geno again, not when he knows that the sex is amazing.

Geno has that look on his face like he knows what he wants to say, it’s just not translating in his brain. The last remnants of the hangover probably aren’t helping.

“I like you. A lot. Want to…” He growls, clearly frustrated.

“You wanna date me?” Beau says, slightly hopeful.

Geno nods, “Yes, date. And also, be...boyfriend?” He makes the end a question, like he’s not sure if that’s the word he’s looking for, but also like he’s asking.

Beau nods and says, “Yeah, yeah I’d like that.”

He knows that there’s a goofy smile spreading across his face, but there’s one spreading across Geno’s face too, so he thinks that it’s okay.

Geno hauls him into his lap and kisses him messily. Beau swings one leg over both of Geno’s so he’s straddling him, and deepens the kiss. Geno’s mouth is still warm, even without alcohol, and he tastes like coffee and eggs and it’s not the greatest taste, but Beau made him those things and it makes him feel a little possessive. Geno’s hands are on his hips and when he squeezes the bruises from last night, Beau gasps and Geno licks into his mouth.

They’re really getting hot and heavy on the couch, grinding into each other and making out until they have to break apart for air. Beau’s actually just reattached his mouth to Geno’s when he hears someone clear their throat, and then they both jump apart.

Sid is standing there, bright red and looking a little pissed off.

“If you guys are gonna do that, can you not do it here?”

They share sheepish looks and then Geno grabs Beau’s hand and leads him to his bedroom. As they walk away, Geno says loudly, “Sid just jealous he not getting some,” and Beau laughs.

***

Beau and Geno come out to the team, mostly by way of making out in the library and having it be seen by Bortz, who laughed at them and told everyone else.

So, it wasn’t exactly on their own terms, but at least the chirping they get is harmless.

They’re also free to hold hands into and after practice, which is also kind of nice.

***

While most of the team seems okay with them being out, Sid has been acting weird around them ever since they’ve been out and Beau would be lying if he said that it doesn’t bother him when Sid avoids him both at practice and at home.

It bothers Geno more, though. He and Sid are the two stars of the team, the two-headed monster as they’ve been called by various reporters, and Sid’s avoidance hurts. He tells Beau, one night when they’ve just suffered a bad loss and Sid had refused to look any of them in the eye.

“When I first come, I was scare. Not go straight to NHL like Sasha.”

Sasha, Beau had learned, was Alex Ovechkin. Apparently, he and Geno were childhood friends and Geno had been so desperate to follow him that he had applied to colleges in the US, despite offers from legitimate professional teams in Russia.

“I meet Sid, also anxious to go to NHL. We bond, he not care that my English is bad. I no longer alone. But now…”

He trails off, a hangdog look on his face that Beau just has to kiss off.

Geno pulls back and says, “Not alone now either, did not mean. Very happy with you, just wish things with Sid were different.”

Beau smiles sadly at him, “I know what you mean. And, for the record, I’m very happy with you too.”

This time, Geno kisses the sad look off of his face.

So, things with Sid suck and the whole team notices.

Sid used to hang out with Geno on a regular basis and they would frequently horse around in the locker room. Now he hardly speaks to Geno and freezes every time they accidentally touch.

Beau never noticed how much attention Sid paid to him until he’s no longer doing it. He was always called Sid’s favorite rookie, sure, but he thought that that was just the team’s way of poking fun at him for living with Sid. But now, Beau realizes that Sid was always touching him, reassuring pats on the back if he was feelings or friendly shoulder claps just to let Beau know that he was there. At home, Sid was always a presence, even if he wasn’t there in person. He would leave coffee in the pot or dishes in the sink, but now the apartment is eerily silent. Beau often can’t even hear Sid moving around in his room.

He comes out of his room one day after a nap to see Sid standing in the kitchen, putting dishes in the dishwasher. He stands awkwardly in the threshold, before clearing his throat. Sid jumps a little, but then shuts off the water abruptly and then walks out of the room without looking at Beau.

***

It goes on like that for awhile, until Beau comes down with food poisoning. He knew that a sushi place inside of a McDonalds was kind of sketchy, but it was also kind of cool. He starts to not feel well only a few hours after he eats dinner, but it’s only about midnight that he starts really feeling sick, basically resigning himself to being attached to the toilet.

He’s just finished throwing up again and can feel a headache creeping up on him. He moans lowly and hears a soft, “Beau?” from the doorway.

Sid is standing there, in a faded white t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. His hair isn’t messed up, which means that Beau hasn’t woken him up.

“I’m never eating Mcsushi again” Beau groans.

Sid snorts out a laugh and then says, “How long have you been throwing up?”

“About an hour or so, although my stomach’s been hurting for, like, five hours after I ate.”

Sid walks in closer and puts his hand on the back of Beau’s forehead. “Well, you don’t have a fever so that’s good. I’ll be right back.”

Sid stands up abruptly and Beau’s about to ask where he’s going when another wave of nausea hits him and he’s face to face with the toilet again. When he feels like he can breathe again, Sid’s back with a Gatorade and a pillow.

He hands the drink to Beau saying, “You should drink this, it will get you hydrated and replace the electrolytes you’re losing. The pillow is for your knees, the floor in here is kind of uncomfortable and you look like you’re gonna be here for awhile.”

“Thanks” Beau croaks out, putting the pillow under his knees and taking a few careful sips of the Gatorade.

Sid stands up and Beau grabs his arm. Sid looks down at where Beau’s holding onto him and Beau blushes.

“Could, uh, could you stay? This shit sucks without having to go through it by myself.”

Sid looks as if he’s going to argue but then Beau feels the nausea run through him again and he throws himself at the toilet, wondering how he could possibly still have things in his stomach. He feels pressure on his back and it takes him a moment to realize that it’s Sid rubbing small circles on his back. Beau closes his eyes and leans into it.

He starts feeling better around four or five and feels very grateful that they don’t have practice later. Even with the pillow, his knees are killing him and Sid has to help him into bed.

He crashes onto his bed and Sid goes to get him another Gatorade. When he comes back, he puts in on Beau’s bedside table and says, “Well, I think you’re probably over the worst of it.”

He gets up to leave and before Beau can stop himself he says, “Just because Geno and I are dating, doesn’t mean I don’t have time to be friends with you.”

Sid’s frozen in shock, palms still on either side of him, braced to push off the bed. He blinks a few times and then says, “What?”

Beau looks him in the eyes, “You’ve been avoiding me and it sucks. I’m not going to suddenly abandon you just because I have Geno. You’re my friend and my captain and I miss hanging out with you.”

There aren’t any lights on in Beau’s room, but the bathroom light is still on so Beau can sort of see it when Sid’s mouth quirks up into a smile.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll remember that.”

Beau yawns and this time Sid really gets up.

“Night, Sid. Thanks for taking care of me.” Beau says as Sid reaches the doorway.

Sid turns and looks at him with a weird expression on his face and says softly, “Anytime.”

Beau goes to sleep feeling warm for a reason he’s too tired to figure out.

***

Beau’s glad he spoke to Sid, because he’s back to being around all the time. He compliments Beau after he scores the tying goal in their next game. The two of them watch a movie together while eating the pasta that Sid made while Beau stood around and did his homework. It’s perfect except for two things: one, when Geno’s over, Sid kind of disappears. He’s never in the apartment and always seems to vanish whenever Geno and Beau are being flirty in the locker room.

The second thing that sucks is that the team is back to giving him weird looks. After practice one day, Sid stays on the ice a little bit longer to help Beau with his stickhandling. He admits that it’s nice, to be the center of Sid’s attention, even if it’s just Sid helping him with hockey. They come off the ice laughing, giddy with the adrenaline rush.

Sid pulls Beau into a noogie and says, “You’re getting better. I know you’ve had a lot of injuries, but you’re recovering well.”

Beau blushes at the praise and they walk into the locker room with Beau tucked under Sid’s arm and grinning like idiots. Conversation stops and everyone stares at the two of them, shocked. Beau doesn’t know why, it’s been obvious for awhile that they’re friends again. He and Sid just shrug at each other and Beau goes to shower. When he gets out, there aren’t as many people in the locker room, Flower and Sid are having a whispered discussion in French and Geno is leaning against Beau’s stall, scowling.

“What’s with you?” Beau asks while he gets changed.

“Nothing.” Geno grunts and Beau sighs.

Geno stays silent while Beau finishes getting dressed and when they walk out, only Beau says goodbye to Sid and Flower.

They manage to wait until they’re in the parking lot to start fighting.

“What is with you?” Beau asks as they walk to Geno’s car.

“Me? You are the one acting weird. Hanging off Sid like he wasn’t ignoring you weeks ago.” Geno fires back.

Beau reels, “He’s my friend. What’s wrong with me wanting to hang out with him? As I recall, he’s your friend too. Just because you’re too stubborn to talk to him doesn’t mean that I can’t hang out with him anymore.”

“Don’t care that you hang out, care that you look at each other like you want to kiss.”

Beau scoffs, because that’s ridiculous. Sure, he’s been thinking about Sid a lot more since the night Sid took care of him and Sid may have starred in a fantasy or two, but Geno was also in those fantasies. He loves Geno, whatever he feels for Sid will pass, he’s pretty sure.

Geno starts to walk away and Beau yells after him, “If you don’t trust me, this relationship isn’t going to work.”

Geno keeps walking, getting into his car and driving away. Beau’s chest is heaving and he’s dimly aware that he’s shaking, but he’s so fucking angry that it’s like a fog, blocking everything else out. How dare Geno be angry with Beau for wanting to hang out with Sid. How dare he accuse Beau of having feelings for someone else.

He doesn’t hear Sid come up behind him until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Beau, are you okay?”

Beau shakes his head, because the anger is fading and he’s actually really upset.

Sid stands there, looking a bit awkward, and then says, “Maybe we should go home.”

Beau nods and follows Sid to his car. They ride home in silence, Beau looking out the window and thinking of the look on Geno’s face when he accused Beau of having a crush on Sid.

They get home and Beau sequesters himself in his room, getting into comfy clothes and preparing for an epic sulk when there’s a knock on his door.

It’s Sid and he frowns at Beau’s ratty sweatpants and one of Geno’s hoodies, one that makes him feel safe because it’s huge on him but also one that currently depresses him because it smells like Geno.

“What happened?” Sid asks.

Beau sighs, “It’s nothing, Geno and I just had a fight.”

He goes and sits on his bed, fully expecting Sid to take the hint and go away. Instead, Sid comes and sits beside him.

“You looked really upset for ‘just a fight.’ What was it about?” Sid wraps a tentative arm around Beau.

Beau relaxes into Sid’s side and looks up at the concern on Sid’s face, then he thinks ‘well, shit.’ Because, Geno was totally right. He really really wants to kiss Sid.

Beau sighs, “Well, it was kind of about this,” and kisses Sid.

Sid’s mouth is warm and he opens up easily under Beau and it’s a nice kiss, despite the weird angle. It’s also brief as Sid wrenches himself away from Beau and tears out of the room.

Beau sighs and bears with it when Sid doesn’t come out of his room for the rest of the night.

Before he goes to bed, Beau sends Geno a text that says we need to talk because he’s sure of two things.

The first is that Sid totally kissed him back.

The second is that when he was kissing Sid, he didn’t feel bad that he was cheating, he felt bad that Geno wasn’t there to see it.

***

Geno had texted back saying that they would talk after practice the next day, so Beau is nervous when he gets to the rink. When he had gotten up, there was no sign of Sid in the apartment so Beau had texted Olli and bullied him into driving Beau to practice.

He finds himself standing next to Flower while Sid and Geno stand at center ice and face off against each other.

He glances at the goalie a few times before saying, “Hey, Flower?”

Flower glances his way and then says, “What’s up, Sunshine?”

Beau bites his lip, trying to figure out what exactly he wants to ask, “Geno and Sid are close, right?”

Flower looks at him curiously, but also like he knows where this might be going and then says, “Yeah. When Geno first came here, Sid went out of his way to make him feel included and welcome. In fact, we all thought-” he breaks off, turning back to stare at Sid and Geno.

Beau looks at them too and says, “You guys thought that they liked each other. Until I came and then Geno and I started going out.”

He sees Flower nod out of the corner of his eye and then takes a deep breath before continuing, “Do you think they still, y’know, have those feelings?”

Flower turns to stare at him, but Beau resolutely continues watching the faceoff drill. After a minute, Flower says, “Maybe.”

Beau nods, a plan starting to form in his head. Coach whistles, signalling the end of practice. Flower claps him on the shoulder and says, “Godspeed, Sunshine.”

Beau figures that the closest he’s going to get to a blessing, so he hurries off to go get changed.

***

Geno’s waiting for him outside the locker room when Beau’s done showering and changing out of his gear.

“Can we maybe do this at your place?” Beau asks and Geno looks surprised, but agrees.

The car ride over is silent, Beau going over the words he plans to say over and over, making sure it’s clear what he’s asking. Geno lives in a house owned by an older Russian couple, both professors at the university. They’re quiet as they get in the door, mindful of the couple’s two daughters, whose naptime falls on the same time as Beau and Geno get to the house.

When they get to Geno’s room, Beau walks into the room while Geno quietly closes the door. Geno turns around and they both blurt out “I’m sorry” at the same time.

There’s silence as they both grin sheepishly at each other and then Geno pulls Beau into a hug, saying, “Sorry I say those things. Know you like me, would never sneak behind me.”

Beau pulls back, “I don’t just like you, I love you. I thought you knew that.”

Geno’s expression is warm, “I know. Love you too.”

Beau bites his lip, “You weren’t wrong, though, about my feelings for Sid. Or Sid’s feelings for me.”

Geno frowns but Beau holds up a hand before he can say anything, “I really like Sid. I kissed him yesterday and he kissed me back. The thing is, I also love you. A lot. And I know you two are, were, close…”

Geno’s gaping at him and Beau starts to think that he may have grossly overestimated the situation.

Geno’s mouth opens and closes a few times before he says, “You and me and Sid? Together?”

Beau blushes and blurts out, “It’s not like you’re not enough.”

Geno’s expression turns fond again and he kisses Beau softly, “Know that not it. Just trying to get used to the idea.”

Geno pulls them both to his bed, taking off his shoes and pants and gesturing for Beau to do the same. He does and Geno pulls both of them down on his bed, tucking them under the covers.

Geno pulls Beau close and murmurs into his hair, “Must have serious conversation with Sid. I want but he might not. Will have to talk more. Sleep first though, lots happen, nap will do us good.”

He kisses Geno slowly, because he’s missed Geno so much, missed curling up with him. Geno kisses him back, rubbing slow circles into Beau’s hip. They part and Beau tucks himself up into Geno’s chest and he suddenly feels sleepy, too many nights not sleeping because of his feelings for Sid and his feelings for Geno tying his stomach in knots.

He feels good about this, though, even knowing that Sid has no idea what they’re thinking and there are a million ways it could go wrong. He thinks that most likely due to how happy he is to have Geno back and how comfortable he is.

“I love you” he mumbles to Geno.

“Love you too” he hears Geno reply, before falling asleep.

When they wake up, they talk about how they’re going to approach Sid. Beau’s pretty nervous about the whole thing, but Geno’s arm is comfortably heavy where it’s wrapped around his waist and they’re in a warm cocoon of sheets and blankets.

If nothing else, he still has Geno.

They also talk about what this means for them and Beau’s relieved at how enthusiastic Geno is at the idea, but his heart hurts a little at how evident it is that Geno’s wanted Sid for a long time.

They agree to talk to Sid at their apartment, a place where all three of them feel comfortable. Geno wants to come right out and ask, but Beau thinks that it’ll just scare him off, so he shoots it down.

Geno seems confident that Sid will want this, them, but Beau’s not so sure. Sid isn’t the greatest with feelings and the two of them tend to emote all over the place, it may be too overwhelming for him. Beau tries to convince Geno to be prepared for the worst, but Geno doesn’t seem to want to hear it.

Despite Geno’s confidence, they stall going back to Beau’s, sticking around to eat dinner with the Gonchars and do their homework. They even offer to put the girls to bed, but Sergei must sense that they have ulterior motives and sends them home.

Sidney is nowhere to be found when they get there and Beau feels a little stupid that they spent all this time talking about something that’s not going to happen tonight. He’s all keyed up for no reason and it sucks. Geno senses his unrest and suggests they watch a movie while they wait for Sid to get home. They put in a movie they’ve both seen before, knowing that there’s no way either of them will really be able to concentrate. The movie ends and Sid still doesn’t come home.

Beau resigns himself to the fact that Sid isn’t coming home tonight after he sees that it’s nearly midnight. Geno tugs him to the bedroom and again Beau curls up to Geno. This time, though, he notices how much extra space there is. He tries not to think of how it could be filled and completely fails.

Sid doesn’t make an appearance by the time Beau has to go to class and Geno has to go home. Beau wonders if Sid saw them leave together and thought that they were deserting him again.  He hopes that Geno’s right about his optimism. Beau’s not sure he could handle it if Sid turned them down.

***

They have a game that night, but Sid manages to avoid Beau through the whole thing. He does joke around with Geno a bit, so Beau isn’t too worried. Whatever Sid’s going through, he seems to be handling it well. Flower shoots him an approving glance, so Beau must have done something right. Then Olli chirps him about scoring more than Beau and Beau must defend his pride.

Beau does score, a filthy goal off of an equally filthy pass by Geno. They go back to Beau’s, hoping to catch Sid off guard. They stand in the kitchen, settling down as the adrenaline leaves their systems. Beau decides to make some popcorn so he has something to do with his hands.

Geno boxes him in against the counter, “Pretty goal tonight, baby.”

Beau shivers, he loves it when Geno calls him that. “No, it wasn’t.”

Geno hums, “Pretty, filthy, same thing to me.” He gives Beau a heated look and Beau shivers again, but then rolls his eyes as he eats a handful of popcorn.

Geno reaches out and sucks the butter from Beau’s fingers. He moans and pulls Geno in for a searing kiss. They’re so busy making out, they don’t hear the door open.

Sid clearing his throat is what breaks them apart.

They both immediately disentangle themselves. Beau wonders how long he’s been there, if he stood there and watched them for awhile or if he couldn’t watch it for even a second.

“Please don’t make out in the kitchen,” Sid says. It was probably supposed to come out as annoyed, but Beau can hear the plea in his words. How could he have missed this? How could Geno? Beau’s guessing Flower obviously didn’t.

“We, uh, well we were actually waiting for you but then the popcorn was taking awhile and…” Beau trails off sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Next to him, Geno perks up, “Yes, need to talk to you.”

Sid looks at them warily, but gestures for them to go to the living room and sits down in a chair as the two of them sit on the couch. Geno looks at Beau and there’s a bit of an awkward silence in the time it takes Beau to realize that Geno wants him to run this conversation.

Beau clears his throat, “So, we’ve been thinking, well realizing is more like it, that the way you act around us is kinda strange...and we think we know why.”

Sid’s face pales, “I don’t know what you’re talking...I mean, I don’t.”

Beau jumps to reassure him, “No, dude, it’s totally cool. We get it. You like us.”

Sid shakes his head, “Guys, this is crazy, I don’t.”

“It’s okay, Sid,” Geno says, “We like you too.”

Sid blinks. Beau blinks. He was gonna ease into it, somehow, but Geno’s way works too. Sid’s looking at them in disbelief, maybe even with a little bit of hope. Beau smiles his biggest, brightest smile and nods.

“Okay,” Sid says slowly, “so how would this work?”

Beau smiles, “Not everything needs a plan, Sid, let’s just take it from tonight.” Geno nods in agreement with him.

“What does ‘take it from tonight’ mean, though?” Sid asks.

Beau thinks about it for a bit, shrugs, and says, “This,” and kisses him.

It’s just like he remembers, Sid’s mouth is warm and plush underneath his. Sid opens up for him just as easily as he did the last time, only it’s even better because he can hear Geno moaning behind him. This must turn Sid on too, because he grabs Beau by the hips and tugs him onto his lap. Beau wraps his arms around Sid’s neck, tugging at his hair a little. Sid groans and Beau slides his tongue into Sid’s mouth.

“Bite him a little, he likes it,” Geno’s voice is rough.

Beau shudders, he knows that tone, that’s Geno when he’s really turned on. Sid bites at his lips a little, not very hard, and Geno must know that because he grabs Beau’s hair and yanks his head back and to the side, kissing him roughly. Beau lifts one hand from Sid’s neck and brings it to Geno’s, scraping a little the way he knows Geno likes it. Sid leans in and bites at Beau’s neck, sucking what is probably going to be an impressive hickey just below his pulse point.

Beau can tell that Sid’s fingers are going to leave bruises and his lips are probably all red and swollen from Geno biting and kissing them. It’s good, but Beau can feel his dick grinding against Sid’s, and he knows Geno’s hard, so he would like to get this show on the road. When he says as much, Geno laughs at him.

“Why so impatient, hmm?”

Beau runs his hand from the back of Geno’s neck down to his jeans, cupping him through the material.

“Want you in me so bad. Wanna get fucked while Sid fucks my mouth.”

Sid moans and Geno yanks Beau off of Sid’s lap. He’s manhandled until they get to Beau’s room, where Geno shoves him down onto the bed. Beau scrambles to get his clothes off while Sid and Geno do the same. He’s already aware that both of them are really muscular, while he’s more on the thinner side.

He doesn’t mind, likes the feeling of Geno pinning him down, likes having all that strength focused on him. He’s seen Sid’s strength on the ice, watched him crush opponents into the boards and have them get up slowly. He’s excited to figure out how that will work in bed. He briefly fantasizes about watching Sid and Geno wrestle for who gets to be on top, but shakes out of it as Geno straddles him.

Beau puts his hands above his head, smirking at Sid’s open mouth, as Geno covers his wrists with his hands before leaning down to kiss him. Geno’s also pinning his hips to the bed, so Beau can’t even move to get more friction. Sid runs his fingers down Geno’s back and Geno’s grip on Beau’s wrists tightens. He hopes there are bruises.

Sid kneels up by Beau’s head, so Beau is distracted watching him and doesn’t notice Geno’s hands moving until he’s flipped over onto his stomach. His “oof” goes ignored as Geno reaches above him to grab a pillow and shove it under his hips. He feels his cheeks being pulled apart and sucks in a breath just as he feels Geno’s tongue on him.

This is one of Geno’s favorite things, has rimmed Beau until he was going crazy from the need to come. Beau hopes he won’t do it now because as much as he’s is down for it, he really wants to be coherent enough to suck Sid off.

Geno alternates between broad licks and short, quick ones and it drives Beau nuts. He looks up to see Sid watching him intently, stroking himself. Beau lifts himself up onto his elbows and opens his mouth, trying to reach Sid’s dick.

Sid smirks at him, “You want my dick, baby?”

Beau nods and Sid guides his dick towards Beau’s mouth, letting him have just the tip. He gets lost in it, pushing himself back onto Geno’s tongue and forward to take more of Sid’s cock. Sidney is stroking the part of him that Beau can’t reach, not yet anyway.

Geno starts playing with Beau’s balls a little and Beau moans around Sidney’s dick. Sid’s looking at him like he’s the hottest thing ever, so Beau doesn’t even trying to hold back the noises as Geno keeps eating him out.

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna come,” Sidney pants. He’s got a pretty impressive flush going, and his lips are all swollen like he’s the one who’s been sucking dick.

He feels it when Geno teases the tip of his finger around Beau’s rim. Beau hates to beg, so Geno doesn’t usually tease him for long, but this drives him crazy. He whines around Sidney’s dick and hears Geno chuckle behind him.

“So impatient, Sunshine,” Geno mockingly chides.

Beau makes another noise of protest and Geno chooses that moment to put the tip of his finger in him and Sidney’s dick slips out of his mouth as he moans, dropping down flat on the mattress. Geno has really nice fingers, sometimes Beau gets distracted staring at them and remembering what they feel like inside of him. Geno’s still playing with his balls, rolling one in his hand before doing the same to the other.  Sid grabs him by his hair, eliciting another moan from Beau, and guides him back onto his dick. Arousal makes Beau sloppier, spit dripping onto Sid’s dick, a little strand connecting it to Beau’s lip when Sid pulls out.  

Geno pulls his finger out and Beau can hear when uncaps the lube he’d grabbed earlier, squirting some onto his fingers. He pushes one finger into Beau, waiting for Beau to adjust. When Beau goes back to humming around Sid’s dick, Geno starts to make small circles.

“Fuck, fuck,” Sid swears, “I’m so close.”

He grips Beau’s head more forcefully and fucks Beau’s mouth. Beau sucks harder at the same time he pushes back into Geno’s finger. Sid’s dick slides out of his mouth as his thrusts get more frenzied, when he comes he does it all over Beau’s face. He’s kind of glad about that, swallowing isn’t his favorite and spitting would be a total mood killer right now.

Sid moves to the side, maybe still out of it, Beau doesn’t really know. All he’s focused on right now is the finger inside of him and then Geno puts his tongue in alongside it.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m not letting you come for a week,” Beau hisses.

Geno chuckles, “Okay, babe,” but he pulls his finger out and Beau flips onto his back. He likes to see Geno’s face when they fuck, but it was an impractical position when he was also sucking Sid’s dick.

He watches as Sid rips open the condom and hands it to Geno, who puts it on before lubing himself up. They probably don’t need it, but Geno likes to make a mess of him. Geno grips his dick as he puts the head of his dick in, going slow both to avoid hurting Beau and to tease him a bit.

Sidney kneels at Beau’s head and leans down to kiss him while he adjusts. When the pain has subsided, Beau breaks off the kiss to nod at Geno, who pushes in until he’s halfway in Beau.

Then he pulls out and pushes back in again, pushing further into Beau each time until he’s all the way inside. Geno holds onto Beau’s hips, holding him against Geno so he can’t move. Beau’s erection has flagged a little and Sidney puts some lube on his hand before he takes Beau in hand and starts to stroke him. Beau still can’t fucking move.

“Geno, if you don’t fucking move…” Beau trails off as Geno pulls back a little.

He pulls out almost to the tip before slamming back into Beau, making him cry out. Beau is very thankful that he’s in college still because his stamina is low but his bounce back time is short, both of which he usually needs when having sex with Geno, who has all the stamina in the world and needs almost no time to get it back up again. Sid’s got his timing matched up to Geno’s and everything that isn’t the slick drag of Sid’s hand on his cock or Geno’s dick in his ass has been filtered out.

“Shit shit, fuck, shit this is gonna be over real soon,” Beau whines.

Geno growls and knocks Sid’s hand away as he pushes Beau’s legs higher up on his back and starts really pounding into him.

Beau digs his nails into Geno’s back, dragging them down. He’s not sure if he draws blood, but he hopes so. Beau’s not the only one who likes to get marked up. It’s gotten them some grief from the team, Sidney better be prepared for some hardcore chirping tomorrow.

Geno keeps rolling his hips at a brutal pace, only stuttering when Sidney gives him a sharp slap on the ass. If Beau had any thoughts that weren’t about his impending orgasm, he’d make a mental note to look into that later.

“Fuck, so good, so good for me, babe, love you,” Geno is rambling now, so Beau can tell he’s close too.

Beau throws his head back and closes his eyes. He feels teeth latch onto his neck and he honestly doesn’t care who it is, it just feels so good. Another set of teeth latch onto his nipple as a hand wraps around his dick, and with a couple twists, he’s coming all over his stomach and Geno’s chest.

Geno pounds into him a few more times before he pulls out and yanks off the condom, jerking himself until he comes all over Beau’s already come covered stomach. Both of their chests are heaving and they’re just staring at each other. Beau watches as Sid takes the condom from Geno and disappears, probably to get something to clean them up with.

Geno sighs and lies down on his side next to Beau. They’re trading lazy, biting kisses when Sid comes back. He wipes down Beau first, getting the dried come off of his face before getting the rest of it. When he’s done cleaning up Geno, they pull him down onto the bed with them and curl up under the comforter they fetch from the floor, falling into a post-sex pile.

***

Beau’s woken up sometime later by the sound of something hitting the floor and someone swearing. He opens his eyes slightly to see Sidney, half dressed and bending down to pick up whatever it is that he must’ve dropped. There’s light coming from the gap in the curtains and Beau realizes that they slept through the night.

Sid turns and Beau watches as he realizes Beau’s awake, “I have a meeting,” he whispers apologetically.

Beau nods sleepily, he’d heard Sid freaking out about some advisor meeting to his sister. Though Sid had been avoiding him, Beau had still tried to talk to him about it with no success. Geno is wrapped around him like an octopus and when Beau tries to get up, he makes an unhappy noise and pulls him closer. Beau sighs, fondly exasperated.

“He did that to me too, then I just shoved him closer to you,” Sid says, voice still low.

Beau nods, “Yeah, he does this. It’s worse when he’s drunk.”

Sid looks wistful. Beau beckons him closer and when Sidney gets to the edge of the bed, he wriggles an arm free and pulls Sid in for a kiss.

“Good luck, babe.”

Sid grins at him and Beau has to kiss him again.

“Beau,” Sid whines, “You’re gonna make me late.”

Beau reluctantly releases his hold on Sid and watches him walk out before cuddling back into Geno and falling back to sleep.

***

_Epilogue_

“Hurry up, we’re not gonna make it to the airport on time if you two keep at it,” Sid complained, interrupting Beau and Geno making out.

They were supposed to be loading the car for their flight to Canada. Sid’s bringing them home for the first half of Christmas break before they spend the second half with Beau’s family in California. He’d tried to convince them that it should be the other way around but apparently, “It’s not Christmas without snow,” so they’re doing it Sid’s way.

Sid can’t actually tell his parents that they’re all dating, but he can bring “friends” home and Sid promised that they can make out when his parents aren’t around. His younger sister knows about them, texts him and Geno a lot, and she promised to try and get their parents out of the house if they take her ice skating.

Beau still hasn’t figured out if he’s going to tell his parents anything; they’d met Geno in the beginning, when it was just the two of them, but had been cool enough not to ask him about it. He doubts his siblings will give him the same courtesy.

It had been weird, at first, making their relationship work. Now there were three sets of classes to work around, extra distractions during study sessions. In the beginning, it had seemed like the only time they’d see each other was at practice. Beau’s not really sure anyone besides Flower has caught on to them and he’s not sure how he feels about that, but whatever. They have beautiful hockey to play and Beau’s on his way to spending at least two weeks not thinking about school or the team.

They manage to get their stuff in the car and to the airport with plenty of time to spare, mostly thanks to Sid’s insistence that they leave the apartment much earlier than they needed to. It certainly wasn’t thanks to Geno, who managed to not put a single thing in the car all while distracting him and Sid with kisses and groping.

Once they get on the plane, Beau settles in comfortably between Sid and Geno. He’s wearing a sweatshirt that’s actually Geno’s and Sid’s foot is comfortably intertwined in his as he reads one of his boring history books. Beau closes his eyes, thinks about his first couple months on the East Coast, how aimless he was, wanting something more than what he’d had back home. He thinks about his team, his friends, and his boyfriends, and he feels very lucky to have finally become grounded.


End file.
